


Someone, Sometwo

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Related, Multi, Soulmates, it's canon adjacent but there's not a tag for that word so I assume related is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Shiro never thought he'd find his soulmate. The universe was so vast, how would he ever meet them? Little did he know, they were right at home all along.





	Someone, Sometwo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meynara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/gifts).



> For the Shiro Birthday Exchange! Hi Mey, I can't fucking believe I got you in another frikkin' shiro-related exchange. What is this nonsense??? I hope you like <3

Everyone always said discovering your soulmate was the best thing that could happen to someone.  Shiro used to believe that. From the day they’d all learned about soulmates in school, Shiro couldn’t _wait_ to meet them, whoever they would be. Every time he walked in somewhere, he couldn’t help taking a big sniff.   
  
Though, as he’d gotten older, he’d figured out how to be more subtle, seeking out the sweet scent of his soulmate. He’d always been told it was something impossible to describe, something that you would just innately _know_ as soon as you smelled it.   
  
People always told stories about finding their soulmate, how’d they’d walked in a room or passed them on a sidewalk, only to stop in their tracks and smell that particular scent in the air, and then follow it to a specific person. Or persons, in some cases. Once contact was made, the scent would vanish, never to return, at least, as long as you only had one soulmate and not more.  
  
For the most part, people found their soulmates by the time they turned twenty-five.  
  
Shiro was on his twenty-sixth year without his soulmate. He often wondered if his would show up in the new batch of cadets each year, the thought not too bothersome to him. You had to be an adult to join the Garrison, after all. It would’ve been something difficult to navigate, of course. He was an officer, a teacher, they’d have to ensure his soulmate never took his classes.   
  
Of course, year after year, he found himself disappointed. Year after year, nobody in the masses ever produced that special scent. Nobody he was able to meet, anyway. It _was_ possible that he’d just never been able to meet them, that they’d been around for years, but he found that unlikely. Still, he had hope.  
  
Then Kerberos happened.  
  
After an actual alien abduction, Shiro lost all hope of ever finding his soulmate. For one thing, that there were trillions upon trillions of lives out there absolutely boggled his mind. His soulmate could be lost out there, someone Shiro would never meet, because it could’ve been some alien. Fate wasn’t kind.   
  
Even if it _wasn’t_ an alien, his soulmate would be back on Earth. He’d never get to go back, never get the chance to try and find them  He was _stuck,_ out here, in this godforsaken arena, fighting for his life every day, fighting to save as many other aliens as he could, fighting to find some way, no matter how small, to get back against the evil bastards who took his mission from him, took his crewmates, destroyed his ship. Took him away from home.  
  
God, he really craved some good ol’ Garrison mac & cheese. He was tired of the prison food.  
  
When Ulaz broke him out and sent him home, he didn’t even think about hoping to find his soulmate in the very few days he’d have back on Earth anyway. He focused on figuring out what to tell Iverson, how to protect the entire Earth. Protect _home._   
  
And then he was knocked out and woke up in a shack with the sweetest scent he’d ever smelled in his life in the room. It was overwhelming and he inhaled sharply through his nose, sitting up and blinking.  
  
Keith was immediately at his side and he smiled weakly.   
  
“Hey, Keith.”  
  
“Hey, Shiro. Good to have you back, man.” Keith smiled, pulling Shiro into a hug.  
  
Shiro hugged him back for a few moments, burying his nose into Keith’s shoulder to try to muffle the scent. But it didn’t really work, and all of a sudden, he **_knew._**  
  
“Keith… I think I smell my soulmate,” he whispered.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Hunk and Pidge already told me they smelled you. They want to meet you, whenever you’re done pretending you’re a turtle.”  
  
Shiro snorted. “Shut up.”  
  
“Psh. You’re only saying that because it’s the truth.” Keith’s smile was easily heard in his voice and Shiro couldn’t help but laugh slightly.  
  
“I… You said Hunk and Pidge, yeah? Two? I have _two?”_ Shiro couldn’t even comprehend that. After never finding some _one,_ he had some _two._ And they’d been on Earth this whole time. Humans, just like him. No need to scour the entire universe.   
  
He slowly lifted his head, eyes searching, and he saw the two of them. They both waved - the tall one rather shyly, with a cute, nervous little smile on their face, and the shorter one with great enthusiasm.  
  
Shiro had to do a double take when he saw them. They looked _just like Matt._ Wait. _Katie._ Shiro wasn’t sure if Pidge would know he knew them from before… Whatever this was. And he wasn’t sure how to refer to them anymore, so he’d stick to the neutral for now.  
  
He inhaled deeply one more time, taking in the scent that nearly brought tears to his eyes, and then spoke.  
  
“Hello Hunk, hello Pidge.”  
  
And just like that, the scent was gone. Shiro mourned it. It had really been a wonderful smell, impossible to describe, and he wished he could have smelled it forever.  
  
“Heh, hello, Lieutenant Shirogane,” Hunk said, stepping forward.  
  
Keith scooted out of the way and Hunk reached out to shake Shiro’s hand. Without a second thought, Shiro also reached out, and then cringed when he realized it would be _the_ arm, but without hesitation, Hunk clamped down and shook firmly.  
  
“It’s good to meet you. I, uh, assume you’re Hunk,” Shiro said, grinning.  
  
“Mhm. The shortcake is Pidge.”  
  
“Hey!” Pidge griped instantly, “I’m not _that_ short. You’re just monstrously tall.”  
  
Shiro laughed and then stood up.  
  
“....Oh, great, wonderful, both of my soulmates are practically _moose._ What am I, a mouse?”  
  
Shiro laughed again. “I’m honestly just glad to have someone at all, let alone two. I was so scared I’d never find you, I… You guys went to the Garrison?  Why didn’t I ever see you?”  
  
“I only enrolled after the Kerberos mission was lost,” Pidge piped up.  
  
“And you teach pilots. I’m an engineer,” Hunk added, slipping his arm around Pidge and beaming down at them.  
  
“...Well, I’m glad I met you now.” Shiro smiled widely. “So… Guess it’s up to us to figure this alien thing out.”


End file.
